Jealousy at the ranch
by Jubunlove
Summary: What happens when Jealousy arises between wolfram and yuuri? Yuuri will definately punish someone


Wolfram woke up and looked at his cute demon king beside him. Yuuri was lightly snoring and Wolfram thought in his mind "_he is so cute I could eat him up right now."_ He kept looking at his husband until Yuuri woke up. His cute little demon king rubbed his eyes and said "**Nn Wolfram... I had a wonderful dream about you. Please make my dream come true?"** Wolfram then responded with "**Sure my love. Anything for you." "But I must know what did you dream about hmm?"**

Yuuri replied "**We"** He paused thinking to himself"_ He might make fun of me and call me a whimp. This husband of mine. But then again he's the sexiest man alive and he loves me so... here it goes."_

Wolfram asked **"We what?" **Yuuri then continued on** "Well honey, you took me to a ranch to ride horses in the human world." "I did?"** asked wolfram. **"Yeah" **Yuuri said. Without any words exchanged Wolfram picked up his husband and went through a portal after looking that the coast was clear. No one could know that they left otherwise Gwendal and Gunter would freak out. Conrad would just smile and say leave them be.

**After they left the portal**

"**It's so nice to be back here in the human world." **said Yuuri. Wolfram said **"Anything for you my love" **Wolfram picked Yuuri up bridal style and carried him into a taxi. They waited for half an hour before they reached the ranch. As they reached the ranch, Wolfy carried his bride out of the taxi after paying the driver.** "So where do I go?"** Wolfy asked yuuri. Yuuri replied** "Just go up the stairs love. Then buy our tickets before we go back downstairs to meet with trainers to help us ride in the mountains. But err... put me down please people might stare." "Whimp. Oh well anything for my little whimp." **Said Wolfram. Wolfram and Yuuri both bought the tickets and went with 2 other groups. When they got downstairs there were 2 trainers 1 old guy and a young blond woman who looked as if she grew up on a ranch. They both wore country clothes. They asked everyone to change into country outfits as well. But when the two lovebirds, Yuuri and Wolfram were changing, Yuuri was having problems. Wolfram didn't know it so he decided to go outside without him. And by that time the blond trainer, Sandy had already forced him to be her partner. She liked wolfram a lot and was determined to steal wolfram away. As they headed into the mountains, Yuuri was still having problems. The old man would be his partner, and because of that the old man helped him get dressed faster_. _Yuuri asked **"Hey where is my partner?" "Your partner?"** the old man asked.**"Yeah, you know that blond boy I was with? Where is he?" **Yuuri asked. **"Oh he's Sandy's partner now." **Said the old man. Yuuri replied with anger in his voice** "What?! Don't tell me that Sandy girl has a crush on my partner!"** The old man calmly said** "Sorry son, she does have a crush on your partner. She always tries to steal men she likes no matter what the cost. Tell you what, we'll go on a different course and get your man back. First get on that elephant.""Elephant? You have an elephant at a ranch?"** Yuuri asked.**"Yeah. Son now enough questions let's get going."** Said the old man.

**The old man and Yuuri kept riding the elephants on the secret trail**

Everyone already arrived at the campsite and it was already lunchtime. Wolfram was already feeling guilty. As they shared a strong love, Wolfram could tell how Yuuri was feeling. And he knew he was in for a beating later. Somehow before Yuuri arrived he needed to find out a way to keep his husband from 

completely killing him. Sandy then kept flirting with him and made him sit next to her. They were both unaware of the show they were about to see. Yuuri was training for the show. He was so into that he didn't realize that he was hungry. He didn't care anyway. He was determined to show Sandy that Wolfram belongs to **HIM.** Sandy wanted to wait for the old man and Yuuri to eat lunch but they took too long so she gave up. She kept feeding wolfram against his own will. That is until, **BOOM!** Yuuri and the old man came out the bushes in their elephants. Wolfram was utterly shocked at his husband in a sleek white and black two piece outfits that only girls wear. He thought he would die from wanting to eat him up so much.Sandy interrupted his thoughts by attempting to drag him away from the scene. But to her disappointment, Wolfram wouldn't budge. Yuuri then smirked at his husbands face and he gracefully jumped off the elephant, catching the old man as he also fell gracefully. Music started fading as Yuuri sang along to **From this moment on by Shania Twain.** Just then, the old man's granddaughter who is 7, came out of nowhere singing a duet with Yuuri. Then they both danced around flowing ribbons and acted as if the song was written for the other person singing. This of course, made Wolfram very jealous. So jealous, he interruppted the preformance and dragged Yuuri back home to the demon world. Yuuri didn't say anything while being dragged because once they got back to their room he would blast. They ignored the screaming and whispers as they returned to the castle and marched straight to their resting chamber. Wolfram shut the door and threw Yuuri on the bed. He glared at Yuuri with eyes of fury. Yuuri returned a look but his was sweet and those of a crying dove. Yuuri then said**"Why are you mad at me? You're the one that went with that blond girl and spent practically the whole day with her."** Wolfram was startled at this but he didn't fight back. It wasn't right . Yuuri was right and he knew it. **"Im sorry my love. Please forgive me? She was the one who dragged me along with her when I didn't want to. I was really waiting for you please believe me. You're the only one I want and need. Yuuri please." **That was all Wolfram could say. There was a long moment of silence until Yuuri spoke**"I forgive you but you need to do a few things for me. And some may hurt or humiliate you. Im sure I'll enjoy it."**

**Next chapter will have lemon and other things. Stay tuned! Please R&R or message me for any suggestions on what the next chapters could haveXD**


End file.
